Stuck in the Middle
by arrowprincess12
Summary: Continuation of my first story, "Caught in the Middle". Its summer and the gang can finally relax, or so they think. New problems are rising. How will Madison get her way out of this one?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yay for new stories! I suggest looking at the first story so you get the general idea for this one. It will follow 3B in a slightly different way. The Nogitsune isnt working alone either! Thoughts an reviews are welcome :)**

It was finally summer. It's been months after the defeat of the alphas and things were finally going back to normal. Well, as normal as it can get in a town full of werewolves.

The last bell rang and Madison watched as kids shouted and cheered running out of class and down the halls. She smiled and walked to her locker grabbing everything she needed. She couldn't help but think and reflect on everything that's happened to her these last few months. She was brought out of her thoughts when a warm pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ready to go? Stiles and the others are waiting for us." Isaac smiled down at her as she turned around and nodded. Closing her locker and putting her hand in his the two walked down the hall and out of the school. They climbed into the back of Stiles' jeep, Lydia in the front. Scott was riding his bike behind them.

"So, what craziness do you think we'll get ourselves into next?" Stiles joked as he drove up to Lydia's house and stopped in her driveway. Madison glared at him while Isaac laughed. Climbing out of the Jeep Lydia gave him a stern look.

"You can keep joking about it but when something does happen, you'll wish that's exactly what is was." And with that she grabbed her bag and closed the door walking inside the nice house. After learning Lydia was a Banshee things started making alot more sense. It definitely explained the screaming and finding bodies. They all still felt pretty bad for her though.

Stiles was back on the road heading towards Scott's house to celebrate and relax. Isaac wrapped his arm around Madison and hugged her as he planted a small kiss on her nose. Stiles glared at them through his rear view mirror.

"hey now, there will be no making out in my Jeep, especially the back." Madison laughed and gave Stiles a friendly shove. He parked the car and they all climbed out and walked up to the door being greeted by Scott who parked his bike next to Stiles' Jeep. Walking in they were greeted by Melissa who was rushing out the door trying not to be late for work. Saying their hellos and goodbyes they walked into the kitchen to grab snacks while Scott picked a movie.

Isaac and Madison were on the love seat while Stiles and Scott were stretched out on the couch. They were like that for hours just enjoying the movies and each others company until Madison looked at the time on her phone.

"I should get home, I'm finally not grounded anymore and I'd like to keep it that way." She hugged a frowning Isaac before putting on her shoes. Stiles did the same.

"I'll take you home, I have to meet my dad at the station anyways." Grabbing their stuff they climbed into the Jeep and were back on the road. It was a nice and quiet night.

The drive was pretty silent since neither were sure what to discuss so they let the silence do the talking. Madison closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm breeze that flowed in through the open windows. It wasn't until she heard Stiles complaining that she opened her eyes to look at him. She raised a brow watching him swat his arm around. Glancing at her he sighed annoyed,

"Stupid fly flew in and it won't leave, oh god I think it just flew into my mouth!" Madison laughed as she watched him gag and was about to make a joke until something caught her eye.

"Stiles look out!" Madison yelled at she pointed towards the road where a pair of bright blue eyes stood. Stiles slammed on the brakes making the Jeep come to a screeching halt. Madison got out first followed by Stiles and looked around for what they both saw. Stiles threw his arms in the air confused.

"What the hell was that?!" Madison only shrugged as she continued to look around. She suddenly turned toward the trees as she heard a faint shout of a man.

"Did you hear that?" She asked as she started walking towards the sound.

"No hear what? Madison! What do you hear!" He started to chase after her mumbling, "god this is like Lydia all over again.."

Madison ran as the voice got clearer and louder. It sounded like her dad making her very confused.

"dad?! Dad where are you?!" She only had little time to react when she heard Stiles telling her to watch out. Spinning around she saw a large shadowy figure run towards her and felt a sharp pain in her arm as she used her arms to shield herself. Within seconds it was gone again. Stiles held her arm that had three long scratch marks on it. Madison grimaced in pain as Stiles held her arm looking at it. He pulled out his phone and called Scott.

"Yo Scotty you gotta get down here, Madison just got attacked by something..I think it was a werewolf.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Teen Wolf**

Stiles agreed to meet Scott at Deaton's and helped Madison get back into the Jeep. She held her arm and tried not to move it around to cause herself anymore pain. Stiles was still mentally freaking out and kept asking dozens of questions.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Is it bleeding?"

"Is it healing?"

"Do you feel like your turning into a homicidal werewolf?"

"STILES!" Madison finally shouted having enough of his unhelpful babbling. He glanced at her before looking back at the road. She knew he was trying not to break the speed limit and praised him for it.

"Stiles..I'm fine. The pain has gone down a bit, but the sooner we get to the clinic, the sooner we can get the answers you want." Stiles gave a nod in agreement and made a final turn before pulling in front of the vets. Stiles got out and held open the door for her before rushing inside.

"Scott! You here?!" Stiles didn't even wait for an answer and immediately went to the back room. Madison was right behind him and saw Scott, Isaac and Deaton standing around the table in the middle. Bandages already laid out to be used. Isaac was the first to break the silence and wrapped her up in a tight hug. Madison hugged back and reassured him that she was okay before sitting on the table, Isaac holding her hand.

"Are you sure this was a werewolf?" Deaton asked looking between Stiles and Madison. Stiles only gave a useless shrug as he leaned against the wall.

"I thought it was, I mean it had glowing eyes and clawed her arm. Doesn't leave much room for argument." Deaton finished bandaging her arm before turning to Madison.

"Can you describe what it looked like?" Madison thought hard biting her lip.

"Well it was pretty dark so I couldn't see much. But he was right about the glowing eyes and claws. Although they didn't look normal, like Scott's and Isaac's." They all looked at her confused.

"You mean their eyes, or claws?" Deaton asked in a professional tone.

"Both. I-It's eyes were still blue, but just a lighter shade. And the claws..they looked almost black." Madison looked up at Deaton as he turned to look at all of them.

"Well? Do you know what it was?" Scott asked concerned. He was hoping he'd be able to enjoy his summer, but it didn't seem to look that way anymore. Deaton frowned hesitating with his answer.

"It doesn't sound like a werewolf. They usually won't go through all that trouble just to leave a scratch and leave. Especially alone. Is there anything else you can tell me Madison?" He watched her nod and bite her lip nervously. She took a breath before explaining.

"Before it attacked me..I heard my dad. It was like he was there in the woods, just calling for me." They all looked to Deaton as he seemed to go deep in thought.

"I'm sorry but, I think you all should leave now. I'll let you know if I find anything." Madison thanked him and walked out next to Isaac, Scott and Stiles trailing behind them.

"How do you feel?" Isaac asked looking at her worriedly. Madison smiled and looked at the trio.

"I feel fine, honest. But I won't be if I don't get home. I'm sure my dad is upset enough." They nodded and Stiles offered to drive her again.

"Sorry Stiles but..I think I'll ride with them this time. No offense.." Stiles gave a small motion of hurt as Scott patted him on the back. Thankfully Scott brought a car and not his bike. Isaac sat in the back with Madison as Scott drove. It was a silent ride until they got to her house. Isaac walked her to the door and held her hand.

"Are you sure your okay?" She smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"I'm positive. It was just a scratch and thankfully nothing more." He nodded and kissed her one last time before getting back in the car. She watched the car drive out of sight before walking inside and locking the front door. Turning she saw her father sitting on the couch watching her with raised brows. She smiled guiltily stepping forward.

"You wanna explain why you were lat-What happened to your arm?" Madison was unsure how she was going to explain to him what happened. He was already up and gently held her arm looking at the bandage.

"It was an accident dad. We were uh, walking to Scott's house and some random dog came up to us and scratched me. Mrs. McCall fixed me up when we got to the house. It's fine, doesn't even hurt." He watched her carefully before nodding and kissing the top of her head. He went to the kitchen to heat up her dinner as she released a thankful sigh.

* * *

Madison yawned as she walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel as she sat on her bed. Tossing the towel on a chair she laid down and sighed deeply. She was worried. Once that creature attacked her she knew she was involved in another supernatural mystery. She hoped she was tired enough that when she closed her eyes, she would fall asleep. Sadly she had no luck. Taking her laptop she decided to try and do a little research and typed in, "Supernatural Creatures" in the search bar. Moments later she was looking at a long list of creatures and myths listed in alphabetical order. Looking at the clock she took a deep breath and started with the first name on the list. She was glad it was summer and didn't have to worry about school in the morning because she knew this would take longer than just all night.

After many hours of clicking and reading, Madison had fallen asleep at 5 O'clock in the morning, her laptop laying next to her. The list was almost finished and was at the beginning of creatures and myths under the letter W.

* * *

Deaton searched hard that night. Book through book, file through file and still found nothing. He had his theories but didn't want to be to quick to come to that conclusion yet. He had to be sure that what came into Beacon Hills was correct. After packing up his things and climbing into his car he headed onto the road. He needed the help of one he knew could confirm his accusations. One who knew just as much as him. Morrell.


End file.
